1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor dynamic sensor such as an acceleration sensor which includes a semiconductor sensor chip for generating signals according to a dynamic force applied thereto and a substrate for mounting the sensor chip thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an acceleration sensor is disclosed in JP-A-8-110351. This acceleration sensor includes a semiconductor sensor chip having a movable member for generating a sensor signal according to acceleration applied thereto. The sensor chip is attached and connected to a circuit chip for processing the sensor signal with an adhesive material. The acceleration sensor is made compact in size by laminating the sensor chip on the circuit chip.
However, it is difficult to exactly position the sensor chip on the circuit chip at a predetermined position, because the adhesive has flowability and the sensor chip moves relative to the circuit board during a mounting process including a curing process. If the sensor chip is mis-positioned by being partially lifted up or rotated, the sensitivity of the sensor chip in a predetermined direction decreases.